


Two Words

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Snowball Fight, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: The love the two shared was so natural, it only seemed right to allow a proposal to be the same.





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Tumblr request! The prompt for this one was "Marry me?", and because of how blunt and natural it sounded to me, it inspired me to write this. Enjoy!

_Smack._ Hitting Mikleo directly in the face was a ball of snow. A couple of metres away from him, Sorey had burst out into laughter, arms clutching his stomach. After wiping the snow away from his face with his arm, Mikleo shot Sorey a glare, huffing as he crouched down to gather snow into his gloved hands.

“I am _so_ going to get you back for that.”

“You can try!”

Sorey jumped to the side as a snowball was thrown in his direction; as he retaliated with his own, Mikleo did the same, determined to not let himself be hit this time. He formed another snowball in his hands, launching it in Sorey's direction again. It just barely brushed over his shoulder.

“Wow, that was a great –”

A snowball hitting directly into Sorey's chest stopped his words in their track. Mikleo grinned, not hesitating to gather up more snow.

“You were saying?” he said provokingly.

“I'll give you that one!”

Both were apparently being more careful now that each had been hit. The snowballs were thrown back and forth continuously, the two ducking and jumping out of the way of each one. The fight lasted for minutes on end with no victory in sight for either of them.

“Oh, what's that over there?” Mikleo said, pointing past Sorey's right shoulder. Sorey's movements stopped, looking as though he was questioning whether or not he should turn around.

“… I'm not falling for that.”

“No, seriously, it's really weird.”

As soon as Sorey turned his head, a snowball was thrown in his direction. Yet with his suspicions and good reflexes combined, Sorey managed to jump out of the way in time. He was immediately lowering himself to the ground to scoop up another snowball.

“You can't get me that easily!” he grinned.

“I was _this_ close to getting you.”

“Yeah, but you didn't!”

Mikleo rolled his eyes, yet he could not stop his own grin. After all, this time together was easily reminding him of their childhood together. The remarks were similar, the competitiveness and determination; only now, they were somehow wanting victory that little bit more.

Yet it became clearer as they continued that this victory did not seem to be in store for either of them. As time passed quickly with no sign of the victor, Sorey seemed to have different ideas. As Mikleo released a snowball, Sorey ducked underneath it as he dashed forward. Mikleo let out a yelp as Sorey tackled him, landing painlessly on the thick blanket of snow as they rolled across it.

“No, don't you dare!”

Mikleo pushed Sorey's hands away from his sides before they could begin tickling him, not quite able to stop him completely, yet it was enough due to the padded coat he was wearing. Sorey's next approach was instead aiming for the skin under Mikleo's scarf, less protected than his body. Mikleo fought the hand away with his strength becoming weaker from his giggles.

“I – hate you – stop –”

“Awh, you hate me?” Sorey asked, feigning sadness as he pouted. His hands were removed from Mikleo's neck, allowing him to instead prop himself up on his elbow, looking down at Mikleo who was still trying to catch his breath. “Does that mean we're breaking up?”

“Not in a million years.”

“Ah, that's good. Because, well …”

Still laid on his back, Mikleo's gaze shifted to Sorey with confusion. His eyes immediately widened in shock when he saw a ring held in between Sorey's index finger and thumb, a gleaming diamond fixed in its centre. Mikleo's mouth opened, yet no words were able to be said. He barely even had any thoughts. He had no ability to be able to fathom what was happening. Or at least, he didn't until Sorey spoke again.

“I want to spend the rest of our lives having fun together like this. I can't imagine ever being with someone else, so …” Sorey's smile grew, his happiness in the situation seeming to overthrow his nerves, the emotion shining through his eyes. “Marry me?”

Mikleo could only continue to stare up at the ring for a moment. Through his shock, Sorey's words had to be processed slowly, his mind figuring out what exactly was occurring. It all then seemed to sink in at once. Gloved hands covered his face, his head leaning back against the snow.

“You're asking this now,” he said, his voice muffled, “when I'm lying in the snow and still breathless from you tickling me?”

“Um, yes?”

“You're such a dork. This is unbelievable.”

“I promise I'll do all the romantic stuff later. But … well, I've been building up the courage to ask you naturally. When we're in the moment like this. I just wanted it to feel … real.”

“That's just like you.” Mikleo's hands moved down from his face, bearing Sorey a smile. “I do say yes, by the way. You didn't even ask if I did.”

“But I _knew_ you were going to say yes. And whoa, hey, you don't have to cry!”

It was only now that Mikleo noticed a few tears had leaked from his eyes. He wiped at them hurriedly with his arm, saying, “W-Well, you _did_ just ask me to spend the rest of my life with you, Sorey. What do you expect?”

“Touchy-feeleo.”

“I've changed my mind.”

Sorey laughed. “Come on, you can't say that now! Sit up then, I have to put this on.”

“Even though it's freezing.” Mikleo sat up, removing his gloves. The cold air was immediately forgotten about as Sorey slipped the ring onto Mikleo's left hand. It was in this moment that everything grew more serious, the true realisation of what was happening sinking in as Sorey pressed a kiss down onto his hand.

“W-Whoa, Mikleo!” Sorey stuttered as Mikleo's arms were thrown around his neck. This surprise quickly faded, replaced with a gentle smile as Sorey wrapped his arms around Mikleo in return to bring him closer. A kiss was pressed on the side of his head. “I didn't do this wrong, did I?”

Sorey could feel the head now resting against his shoulder shake. “Definitely not. It was absolutely perfect.”


End file.
